highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
WindClan/History
WindClan The Swift and Loyal History 1st gen Harestar, Brindleface, Bluepool After many blows to his health, the old leader finally dies, he never appointed a deputy after Brindleface died. Various leader figures The cats arrive, stricken from grief, famine, and the fire. WindClan lost over half their Clan, and don’t have time to decide what to do for themselves or the leaders. Only a few cats are brave enough to step up and claim a revolution, and that they should stop getting pushed around, however, the apathy and tiredness of the clan just result in silence. WindClan waits for a leader, anyway. Since Harestar and the deputy, Brindleface died, and Harestar even appointed a deputy, no one was set to take the job. Fawntail, Wheateyes, Yellowtail Fawntail comes up to the highrock one day, preaching about the laziness of her Clan, her friend, Yellowtail, the medicine cat supports her, screaming more things about their carelessness. Fawntail somehow inspired WindClan to get up and start working. They start making the remains of what needed to be remade and attend the Gathering that was coming up, to the other Clan’s surprise, Fawntail representing them. They talk about prosperity, their loses and their wins. This seems to boost the member’s morals a bit more. Things are looking up, and Fawntail had hired an older warrior to be her second in command, Wheateyes. WindClan adapts some traditions, too, Fawntail bans the names associating with fire and bans orange eyes, this is accepted, with only some backlash. An old elder, Paleflame, is chased off. His dead body was found shortly after, a foreign cat’s scent on him. This makes controversy circle around the liability of the leader. 2nd gen Fawntail,Wheateyes,Yellowtail The she-cat’s new goal is to find some kind of way to contact StarClan, like many others. However, her true intents seem to be more evident, she just wants power. She’s been snapping at cats who don’t agree with her and stretching the rules more. She even promoted an apprentice at 7 moons, which was Yellowtail’s, her first supporter. She even lost her cool in front of all the leader’s once at a Gathering, claiming they were all mouse brains and almost causing a fight. The Gathering had to be cancelled. Yellowtail later goes after Fawntail. Wheatstar, Gullheather, Finchpaw On a particularly nasty day, Fawntail is chased out, she was thrown off of a young apprentice, Stagpaw, because of disagreeing with the newest decision to overtake the mountain’s peak, and then the forest. Wheatstar, then Wheateyes, came back into camp and announced she was gone, which started his leadership. WindClan got much better, getting more peaceful and back on their feet after the disaster that was Fawntail’s “leading.” Wheateyes soon appoints a well-known strong warrior, Gullheather. 3rd gen Wheatstar, Gullheather, Finchcreek Wheatstar, Stagstripe, Finchcreek Despite it being a peaceful season for Wheatstar, other than the discovery of the burial grounds, Wheat had an itching sense of danger biting at his paws. He had the right suspicion. For at the end of Leaf-fall, WindClan had been suspected of killing a ShadowClan warrior. Wheatstar, that day, wouldn’t let anyone out of the camp for the next moon for anything but hunting, if they really needed it. Then the gathering came. That was the day Wheatstar finally let the cats free. That wasn’t the greatest gathering, WindClan was constantly one step away from shredding ShadowClan. A few days later, a sudden cry split the air inside WindClan’s camp, and ShadowClan cats burst into the camp, yowling and shrieking. The raid took place from moon-high to sunrise. Luckily, ShadowClan eventually ran away, but the WindClan warriors were worn, beaten, paranoid and needed a day to rest. It took them about as long as a feather falls to figure out that Poppysong’s kit, Sagekit, had been taken away. Adding to this tragedy, the deputy, Gullheather's life was also taken. After much negotiation and arguments, WindClan finally let ShadowClan hunt on their territory for a moon in exchange for the kit. By this time, Wheatstar was elderly and not himself anymore, and ready to retire. He figured Stagstripe, his deputy, would be ready by then. Despite him being much younger than when Wheatstar became a leader. Stag would have time to think, after all, he would be the first leader in the new territories to get 9 lives again. 4th gen Stagstar, Finchcreek. Stagstripe had a talk with Wheatstar just before the old leader announced his retirement. Stagstripe begged and pleaded that the elderly leader would stay a while longer as leader, but he left the den, still set on retiring. The announcement went smoother than usual, many were supportive, and frankly, expecting this. That day, Stagstar took the position, and went to the Mooncave shortly after he was appointed, he saw himself as a target now, being a leader and not having any lives yet. Lately, ShadowClan has been trespassing a bit more, and WindClan would love to keep their tabs on them.